Blame it on Wallace
by EmD23
Summary: Hiding behind a bookshelf, Hikari swears the world is out to get her.  *Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke*


"Hikari-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

Hikari Yagami's eye twitched while beside her, Takeru Takashi shook with silent laughter. "This isn't funny," she snapped at him, throwing him a very dirty look.

Takeru shook his head, unable to speak.

"Hikari-chan, come out, come out, wherever you are, my beacon of light!"

"I love Daisuke," Takeru said between breaths.

"Then tell him so. Maybe he'll write poetry about you instead," Hikari grumbled, exasperated.

Daisuke Motomiya had struck up a frequent penpal relationship with Mimi Tachikawa and Wallace after his visit to America. When Daisuke had mentioned that February 14th was coming up, Mimi had told him how in America guys asked out girls, bought them flowers and chocolate, and wrote poetry about them. Wallace had slyly suggested that Daisuke do so for Hikari, his long-time crush. Daisuke had told Takeru about his plan, and Takeru had warned Hikari to expected poetry that day.

When Hikari asked what the poem said, however, Takeru began laughing so hard that he was unable to tell her. Immediately, warning flags rose up in Hikari's mind. The day of, Daisuke exited his car with a bouquet of roses, a large heart-shaped balloon, a box of chocolates, and a conspicuous sheet of paper. All day, he had thrown Hikari many longing (and obvious) looks that sent the rest of her classmates into giggles, Takeru included.

Now, Takeru and Hikari were hiding in the library, as Hikari wanted to avoid public embarrassment in the form of their leader.

"Hika-chan!"

Hikari sighed. "Why doesn't the librarian kick him out?"

Takeru shrugged. "Remind me to thank her later though. This is amazing." He stuck his out from behind the shelf they were hiding and said, "he's almost here!"

Hikari swore. "Let's move." She began moving to another set of shelves until she noticed Takeru was still looking. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Takeru suddenly pulled back. "He spotted me!" He sounded entirely too gleeful.

Hikari tossed him her best glare as Daisuke appeared. He was quite the sight, carrying his balloon, box, flowers, and paper. He had even procured a gigantic stuffed animal, a cat that resembled Tailmon.

"How are you carrying all of that?" Takeru asked in awe.

"Skills," Daisuke replied. "Hikari-chan, come with me!"

Defeated, Hikari and Takeru followed Daisuke to the center of the library. Hikari frowned and then her eyes widened when Daisuke took a knee, realizing his plan.

"No!" She tried to run, but Takeru held her in place as Daisuke began to speak.

'Her eyes are lovely brown pools,

Her beauty makes all us men fools.

She's kind and she's bright

My Goddess of Light

Hikari-chan is really cool!'

Hikari's face burned as every eye in the library turned towards the trio. Takeru had let her go, clutching his sides as he laughed. Hikari's eyes sough the librarian, but she was looking at them just as curiously as everyone else.

Daisuke's eyes were bright with excitement. "So, Hikari-chan, will you please go on a date with me tonight?"

Hikari tried to think of the nicest way to turn him down with everyone watching. "Well, uh, Daisuke-"

"Do I need to read the poem again?" He asked. "Because I'll read it as many times as it takes!"

"No!" Hikari said quickly. "Yes, I'll go out with you tonight, but please don't recite that again!"

Smiling broadly, Daisuke enveloped her in a hug and spun her around, roaring "She said yes! She said yes, everyone!" There was a wave of applause.

Hikari couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, even as she squealed "Let me down, Daisuke!"

He complied, picked up all of his gifts off the floor, and shoved them into her hands. "Great! I'll pick you up at 8! Now go on, wait for me outside while I check a book out."

Bewildered and dazed, Hikari nodded her head dumbly and exited the library. Daisuke addressed the crowd, grinning. "Thanks, everybody!"

Takeru shook his head in amusement as he reached inside his pocket and grabbed a few bills, handing them over to Daisuke. "You amaze me."

Daisuke took his prize. "Never bet against me, Takeru my man."

Takeru laughed. "You know, when you bet me that you could get a date with Hikari using a poem, I assumed you meant she'd fall for the romantic in you."

"Never assume, my hopeful friend," Daisuke told him cheekily. "Embarrassment is a powerful weapon."

Takeru let out a final chuckle. "I think Hikari just realized she took an order from you," he said, pointing at the girl in question, whose face was dawning with realization as she turned towards them. Daisuke yelped and hurried towards the exit to sweet-talk his date as Takeru shook his head one last time.

"That was a slick stunt your friend pulled," a husky voice said from behind him. Takeru turned to see a pretty black-haired girl smirking at him.

"The best part is that Daisuke hasn't realized he probably spent more money on the librarian and gifts than what he earned from me."

"I think he didn't care much about the money," the girl answered, nodding her head outside. Takeru looked and saw Hikari trying to fight a smile as Daisuke engaged in a wild re-enactment of why he couldn't check out a book. He said something and gave her a winning smile, causing her to blush.

Takeru smiled as well. "I guess you're right."

"They're pretty cute," the girl said, and then eyed him. "And so are you."

"Oh?" Takeru said, grinning.

"My name is Rei." Rei placed a slip of paper in his hand. "Here's my phone number. Call me sometime."

"Will do," Takeru said, pocketing the number. Rei nodded and walked back to her computer. Grinning broadly, Takeru walked out to rejoin his friends.

He'd have to thank Wallace later.

A/N: I have now written both a Daikari and a Takari. Not many authors do that.

What next? Dairuki? Takeru-something else?

Neither. I'm writing my Daisuke/Taichi friendship fic!

Please leave a review! Any and all constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
